My Sister, My Friend
by Washu-chan1
Summary: Sailor Moon discovers that she has a long lost sister...Sailor Sun...


My Sister, My Friend   
A Sailor Moon fanfic 

Author's Note: I know this is a little short, but I plan on writing a whole series! Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon or any related characters!!!   
  
  
  


LET THE WRITING COMMENCE! hehe.....i've always wanted to say that!   
  
  


"Serena!"   
"Come on Darrien! I only want to look around a little bit!"   
"I can't Serena! I don't have time!"   
Serena stopped pulling Darrien by the arm and released him. She looked at him with watery eyes. "You don't have time for me Darrien?"   
A sweat drop appeared on Darrien's forehead.   
"Oh no, its not that! I just have to meet Andrew at the arcade, that's all."   
Serena watched Darrien walk off down the sidewalk. She had been looking forward to going shopping with him, though he didn't know about their little trip until a few minutes ago....maybe she should have told him sooner....   
Serena pulled out her Scout Communicator. Oh well, she would round up the girls and go with them. She flipped open the thin, pink mini-computer.   
"Serena? Serena, what's up." It was Ami.   
"Hi Ami."   
"Is there any trouble?"   
"No trouble here."   
Ami looked relieved. "Then whats up?"   
"I was wondering if you, Lita, Mina, and Rei wanted to go to the mall with me?"   
"I'm not sure if I can."   
"Why not?!"   
"Well.....you know...mid-terms are coming up and I kinda have to study."   
Serena got that oh-so-familiar tearful look in her eyes. "But.......*sniffle* Darrien wasn't able to come and...*sniffle* I have no one to go with."   
Ami sighed, not wanting to face one of Serena's temper tantrums. "Okay, fine, but only for awhile okay?"   
"Sure! Get everyone together! Bye Ami!"   
Serena shut the communicator before Ami could change her mind. She sat back against the wall and waited for her friends, who appeared not long after.   
Everyone looked enthusiastic about shopping, except for Ami of course, who had brought three notebooks.   
"What are those for?" Serena asked.   
"To do some light studying."   
"Light? I don't even think I have three notebooks!"   
"Maybe because you don't take notes Serena!" Rei pointed out.   
"I never asked your opinion Rei!"   
"C'mon girls! Let's go shop!" Mina suggested.   
"Good idea." Lita agreed.   
Mina gasped when they entered the building. It was dark and empty. There were no lights, let alone people shopping or store clerks bustling around. The door behind them slammed.   
"Is the mall closed?" Rei asked.   
"Its never closed on Saturdays!" Mina insisted.   
A loud boom from the second floor, echoed through the entire wall, causing the walls to vibrate.   
"We should check it out." Ami suggested.   
"Let's transform first." Serena said.   
"Good idea."   
"Moon Cosmic Power..."   
"Mercury Star Power..."   
"Mars Star Power..."   
"Jupiter Star Power..."   
"Venus Star Power...."   
"MAKE UP!"   
After each of the girls were done transforming, they began to search in the dark for the escalator.   
"Here it is." Sailor Mars said.   
"But its not working." Sailor Moon pointed out.   
"I expected that."   
"Well then, we should take the elevator!"   
Everyone sweatdropped.   
"Sailor Moon....oh nevermind...come on everybody!"   
The group flocked up the unmoving escalator. They were amazed what they saw when they entered the food court at the very center of the mall.   
Everything was askew. Table were turned over, glass was broken, but this was not the worst part. There was a gigantic monster near the balcony. He had several arms, three eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. He had Sailor Neptune by the arm. Sailor Uranus was about 50 feet in front of him, looking ready to attack. Sailor Pluto was crouching directly behind him.   
"Don't try to attack me again you pesky girl...because if you do, your friend here will....well.....heh heh.....nevermind."   
"Leave her alone!" Sailor Uranus shouted.   
"The monster must not see Sailor Pluto!" Sailor Mercury whispered.   
Sailor Neptune kicked the monster in his tree trunk sized leg. "Just attack him Sailor Uranus! I'll be fine!"   
Sailor Neptune must have seen Sailor Pluto. Sailor Uranus was careful not to glance at her, lest giving her away to the monster.   
Sailor Uranus went charging at the monster who stopped her with the palm of his hand. "You think your weak running at me will stop me? Ha!"   
"Then how 'bout this....WOOOOOOORRRRRLLLLLLDDDDD SHAKING!"   
The monster dodged the attack, throwing Sailor Neptune over the railing in the process.   
"Nooo!"   
In one swift movement, Sailor Pluto moved her Time Staff over the railing and Neptune grabbed onto it. Pluto tried to pull her up, but she couldn't.   
"Pluto! My hands are slipping!"   
Sailor Uranus ran over and helped Pluto pull Neptune up.   
"Are you all right?"   
"I'm fine. Now lets get this monster! DEEEEEEEEEEEEEP SUBMERGE!"   
The monster was hit with a large wave of water which momentarily disoriented him. The rest of the scouts took this time to appear.   
"Uranus!"   
"Sailor Moon?! What are you guys doing here? You need to leave right this.....AAAARRRGGGH!" The monster hit Sailor Uranus with the flat of his humongous hand.   
"Don't treat my friends like that! MOOOOOOOOONNNN TIIIIIIAAAAAARRRRAAAAA MMMMMMAAAAGGGGIIIICCCCC!!!!!!!!"   
The monster laughed as the attack bounced right off of him.   
"You silly silly girls! Won't you ever learn? Try this on for size!"   
Two of the monsters arms turned into large cannons. From these two cannons, he shot a sticky substance that covered the scouts, glueing them to the spot.   
"Ha! Now to finish you off!"   
A rose came flying through the air towards the monster. "What?!"   
"You need not destroy the scouts in your foolish games."   
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted, eyes turning to hearts.   
And there he was, balanced perfectly on the beam of the balcony, barely visible in the dark.   
"Another one?! How many of you sissies are there?!"   
Tuxedo Mask jumped off the beam and flew at the monster, cane ready. The monster knocked him right out of the air.   
Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but couldn't. His legs refused to hold him. The monster covered him in the sticky glop.   
"Haha! Now you are all helpless, and its really time to finish you annoying brats off!"   
"I won't let you do that! SUN STAR REVELATION!"   
"What?!"   
A being engulfed in light floated down from the ceiling. She carried a silver pole with an orange flag at the end.   
"Who are you?"   
"I am Sailor Sun, champion of the sun and beholder and guardian of the light. I am here to punish you!"   
Sailor Sun began to twirl her flag around and around, faster and faster. The monster began to get extremely dizzy.   
"Sun Fire BLAST!"   
The sun shaped fire ball danced its way through the air and hit the monster with extreme force. He melted into a small pile of ashes on the ground.   
Sailor Moon watched Sailor Sun with amazement. She watched and watched until things became dark and hazy.   
When she came to, Serena realized she was in the park. She wasn't Sailor Moon anymore. She checked her watch....2 in the morning?!   
"My watch must be broken!"   
"Your watch is correct." It was Ami. Her and the other scouts were awake.   
"Why is it so late?"   
"While you were unconcious, I analized the green goop the monster shot at us. It contains some sort of substance that causes you to lose concious mind, making you become unconcious for a long period of time."   
"I see."   
"But who was that girl?"   
"It was me."   
Everyone jerked their heads to see Sailor Sun, sitting on a bench. She was still clutching her flag. She was wearing a uniform similar to that of Super Sailor Moon. Her hair was in brown braids that went down to her ankles and looped back up to her head.   
"Are you the newest scout?" Sailor Jupiter asked.   
"New? Hardly. I was born before all of you. But before you ask, let me explain. Serena, I am your older sister."   
"Sister? How?"   
"When I was born, every planet of every solar system was at peace. But our father and I had to leave before you were born because an army of evil aliens were trying to take over the sun. It was yours and mother's job to guard the moon and fathers' and mine to guard the sun. When I was grown, we got word that Mother....Serenity...had sent you and the Scouts to the Earth to be reborn....that the moon had been destroyed. Father sent me to Earth to help you. And I finally found you!"   
"Why didn't mother tell me about you?"   
"She didn't want you grasping and searching for me when it was my job to find you."   
Sailor Sun rose from the bench and swept Serena into a hug.   
"I'm so glad you found me sister." Serena said, realizing that Sailor Sun was in her original human form.   
"Just call me Jocelyn....and I'm glad I found you too." 

THE END! 

I know its short, but hey, I may make a whole new series or maybe mroe chapters. depends on the reviews. TTFN! 


End file.
